


Chocolate Kisses

by Uchuu



Series: Craving Sweets [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Trans Jasper (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t until one morning where Jasper was making breakfast that the question came up.“Do you think you’re pregnant?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of something I deleted.  
> My tumblr is UchuuWrites.

For two months Peridot had been in and out of doctors and hospitals and her own job while battling what started off as the flu and turned into pneumonia. It happened only a few weeks after her fiancée had gotten a breast augmentation and both were on bed rest at this point. Three weeks into it Jasper had caught Peridot trying to head off for work or taking phone calls and having to hide all of her devices—even the ones she hid in her shirt—and hide her car keys so she couldn’t leave. 

Peridot wasn’t very good at being sick. She laid around on the couch and most of the time played video games and Jasper would just watch her from her laptop. Doing whatever work she could from home as she listened to Peridot yell at the other plays over her microphone and sometimes, Peridot would just groan on the couch for hours. The conversations switch from how bored she was and how she wanted to go to work and then eventually her coughing had just gotten worse and when she started bringing up blood she had to stay in the hospital for about a week.

When she was given the clear to go back to work a month had past with her still feeling fatigued and sometimes she felt nauseous. She had her good days where she was able to get out of bed—tricked into going running with Jasper—and was able to head out of the house or simply spend the night in with her partner. She also had bad days where she couldn’t work and her body felt so sore and tender that even the feeling of her bed sheets were uncomfortable against her skin. She was sure it was just her body still getting over the illness and at least the earlier symptoms were gone.

Peridot was young but she crafted a company and worked it from the bottom up; creating shoes and bikes and eventually getting the money to start on vehicles that could hover and at only twenty-two years old she had been given so many different awards and grants to continue her studies. She created something new and something so many people were trying to achieve. A new way of transportation.

It was the main reason how Peridot had gotten sick in the first place. She was over working herself and always seemed to be in environments where there were children and children were messy and rubbed their hands everywhere and were just full of germs. Peridot always shivered thinking about it. She didn’t take care of herself which was the real problem and being in and out of work for two months made her give the reins to her partner, Lapis. The one who decided to make every single one of their test items blue.

With Peridot back at work things were going a bit smoother than they were without her around. She changed schedules and gave people raises and worked on interviews and new inventions and new hiring. She was usually working from home but happened to only be in the office for about two weeks before Lapis had started to worry.

It started because Peridot wasn’t feeling well—again—and had spaced out in the middle of an important conversation about the changes in acceleration of their new bike models. Lapis tried to get her attention and she did but the moment Peridot had stood up and walked around her desk to meet where Lapis had been sitting, she just fell. Collapsed straight onto the floor and when she had woken up again she was in the hospital. A large group of people were just staring at her and Peridot groaned before lifting the covers over her head and making them go away.

It was low blood sugar and Peridot was clear to go home. She was exhausted from being in and out of doctors and it never crossed her mind anything else could be wrong with her. She just trusted what her doctors told her and watched her eating and made sure she ate.

It wasn’t until one morning where Jasper was making breakfast that the question came up. “Do you think you’re pregnant?” 

Peridot rose an eyebrow and looked up from her newspaper, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

Jasper came to the table, setting a mug in front of Peridot. “Nothing.”

“They do blood and urine tests at the hospital. I’m not pregnant.” She rose the newspaper to cover her face and listened to Jasper rummaging around the closet. She dropped the newspaper again, “I can’t be pregnant, Jasper.”

“It was a question. No need to be so hostile about it.”

“Why do you think that though? What makes you think that I’m pregnant? I mean, I’m on birth control and we’re always so careful.” She was panicking now and Jasper came over to her, sliding her hands over her shoulders to relax her.

“Hey, no need to work yourself up. I just thought maybe it would explain a few things. You’ve been tired and sore, and sick.”

“Yes, they are very common things to be when you’re sick.”

“Okay, but what about your mood? Like, right now you’re annoyed and angry and a few minutes ago you were-”

“Stop.” She cut Jasper off, “I’m not pregnant. I’ve had like six hundred different blood and urine tests they wouldn’t all be negative. Just drop it.”

Jasper agreed just to keep her fiancée calm.

They didn’t bring it up again until a few days later when Peridot found herself craving a very specific brand of European chocolate along with Doritos and root beer—or that was what she said when Jasper asked her if she was hungry—and Jasper went out of her way what she wanted. Not letting the idea that Peridot was pregnant out of her head because Jasper was always right about these things and refused to be wrong.

It was another two weeks and Peridot found herself not only extremely nauseous and vomiting but also having gained at least ten pounds in just her chest alone. She didn’t want to leave the house at this point and Jasper was working on her nutritional charts when she noticed Peridot collapse onto the couch dramatically.

“What’s wrong now?” She looked up for just a second, continuing to type before looking back down.

“I”m fat.” She said it in almost a whisper as if she was ashamed. “Like, I’ve never really cared about my weight before but Jasper-”

“Peridot, stop. You are not fat and I keep telling you that you’re pregnant and you refuse to listen to me or believe me and-” She cut Peridot off before she started speaking, “if you tell me the tests were all negative one more time.”

“But they were!” She whined, “Jasper tests don’t lie.” 

Jasper shut her laptop and came over to the couch. “Okay but think about this…you’re pregnant and the tests aren’t positive because you don’t produce enough HCG.”

“You’ve been speaking to Garnet again haven’t you.”

“She is studying to become a doctor. I’d like to say she knows what she’s talking about…sometimes.”

“What will make you stop?”

“Stop suggesting it?”

Peridot nodded and turned onto her back to look at Jasper.

“I guess taking a pregnancy test again. How long has it been?”

“It’s April.” She shrugged. “But I was sick because I had the flu which got worse not because I might have been…”

“Okay. After that because you got better and last month we-”

Peridot furrowed her eyebrows and just glared at her which made Jasper stop.

“Have you been getting your period?” Was Jasper’s next invasive question.

“Not really?” She shrugged and sat back up, groaning at the soreness in her back. “I mean, spotting I guess but I just assumed that I lost a lot of weight when I was sick and that didn’t help.”

“That’s true.”

They both just sort of stared at each other for a few minutes. Jasper was running a hand through her long hair and Peridot was rubbing her arm uncomfortably. “I’ll take a test if you buy me one.”

“How about an ultrasound?”

Peridot looked almost alarmed when Jasper had mentioned that.

Peridot did decide to go through with it however. She made Jasper call and schedule an appointment at a radiology clinic and Jasper held her hand the entire time. She was nervous, insanely nervous because there was that belief she was pregnant lingering in the back of her mind and if Jasper was right—which she claimed she always was—then she would have to deal with this. With carrying a baby and giving birth and Peridot never wanted children. The idea of them was aesthetically pleasing but she didn’t find herself cut out to be a mother. It’s why she took such precautions that it wouldn’t happen. It’s why she made sure she wasn’t ovulating and had charted out that days where she and Jasper could have sex. She had never been wrong in the years she had been doing it but there they were. Staring at a screen that showed that yes, Peridot did in fact have a baby inside of her.

Peridot was a complete mess for the next few days. The entire day just made it all the more real that there was a baby growing inside of her—who in December from what the woman had claimed was when she was due—who depended on her to make the right choices.

Jasper had come into their bedroom where Peridot had been resting. They didn’t say much to each other and Jasper gave her a box of those Easter marshmallows she had managed to get before they sold out for the holiday. She thanked her and Jasper just nodded. “Are you okay?”

Peridot shrugged and watched Jasper sit on the bed near her. “I’m just concerned.”

“If you don’t want to keep the baby-”

“No. Jasper, I want to. I know you want children and I know you wanted to freeze your sperm or whatever before you undergo your other surgeries but like-” She sat up. “I’m scared and we’re so young still. Do you really think we can handle a child? That I can handle a baby?!”

“And we’re both well off enough to afford to take care of a child. We just need help maybe taking classes or reading some books or asking Pearl. We have a huge support system and-” Peridot only smiled at how Jasper seemed to get emotional when it came to talking about family and their future together. It was rare for her but it was nice to see Jasper shed a few layers. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“We both have no idea what we’re doing.”

“I know.” Peridot sighed.

“Let’s just start off small. We know for sure now.

“And I can’t get the idea out of my head that I’m going to be a horrible mother or be like my mother.” She pulled her knees to her chest and Jasper came closer, pulling her into a hug. “Like am I going to have an actual emotional attachment to my own child that I don’t have to others?”

“No mother knows what they’re doing half of the time. We’re human and we can make mistakes and we can learn from them. Like I said, let’s start small. Doctor’s appointment and books and-”

“More candy.” Peridot leaned into Jasper’s arm. “I demand more sweets.”

“You know how I knew you were pregnant though? Outside of the symptoms?” Peridot looked at her, “you hate sweets.”


End file.
